kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Hayato Ichimonji
is a Fictional character from the Japanese Tokusatsu Television series Kamen Rider, the first in the famous Kamen Rider franchise of tokusatsu programmes. The secondary Protagonist of the series, like Kamen Rider, is a Motorcycle-riding Superhero modelled upon a grasshopper. In the original series, he is portrayed by Takeshi Sasaki. Later , he was portrayed by Hassei Takano (who previous played Miyuki Tezuka/Kamen Rider from Kamen Rider) in the film Kamen Rider and its sequel, Kamen Rider Hayato Ichimonji Overview , born 10 October, 1949 is a Free-lancer Photographer, is kidnapped by the organization Shocker (Kamen Rider) in order to become a reconstructed human able to fight the deserter Takeshi Hongo, aka Kamen Rider. Before Shocker scientists Brainwashes him, Hongo appears and saves Ichimonji's sanity. Hongo leaves Japan to fight Shocker branches overseas, and Ichimonji becomes his successor as Kamen Rider, protecting Japan from Shocker's actions. Some time later, Takeshi Hongo returns to Japan and fights alongside Ichimonji. Now, Hongo is known as Kamen Rider and Ichimonji, Kamen Rider 2. The pair is occasionally called "The Double Riders". With Hongo back, it's Ichimonji who now leaves Japan for training in South America. Near the end of the series, Rider 2 is back to help Rider 1 to defeat Gel-Shocker, Shocker's new denomination. Other appearances ''Kamen Rider The First'' series In Kamen Rider, unlike the series, Ichimonji was completely rewritten as originally Katsuhiko Yano, the lover of Asuka Midorikawa. Katsuhiko was killed by the Spider with his lifeless body recovered and turned into a cyborg similar to Hongou. His brain was altered to believe he was a man named Ichimonji Hayato in competition for Asuka's affection. Like all Inhumanoids created by Shocker, Ichimonji suffers the wasting disease that results from being experimented on. Ichimonji originally served as Hongou's enemy, and later a hesitant ally who fights to uphold his own principles. He disappears at the end of the movie, leaving his helmet on the road. Ichimonji returns in the sequel Kamen Rider. He has apparently managed to survive the two years following The First, and lives the lifestyle of a popular bar regular. Like Hongo, his Hopper uniform has become scarred and dented, including the scratched out remains of the Shocker logo on his gloves and back. However, he still suffers from his body rejecting its reconstruction. Without Shocker's aid to manage his body, the effects on Ichimonji become more life threatening and debilitating over time. However, he insists on aiding Hongo in spite of his condition. Towards the end of the film, his condition has become so severe that he coughs up blood through the mouth of his mask, and is unable to continue fighting on his own. After the battle, he leaves in a similar manner to the first film, carrying his helmet over his shoulder. Soon after, Ichimonji finally succumbs to his condition, dying peacefully in the company of women in a club. Kamen Rider: Seigi no Keifu In this crossover PS2 game, Ichimonji appears as Hongo is incapacitated, and takes over his role in the 1971 timeline for a short period. Ichimonji appears in his second costume (although his original outfit is available as an unlockable) and shares most of Hongo's Finishers. Sasaki Takeshi returns to voice the character. Equipment Cyclone *'Maximum Speed': 400 km/h *'Jump Power': 30 m (40 m after alteration) *'Engine': Nuclear Engine, 200 horsepower. *'Designer': Hiroshi Midorikawa *'Base Model': Suzuki T20 (original model); Honda SL350K1 (original model prior to henshin; second model) A machine given to Ichimonji by Hongo. Cyclone takes the form of an on-road bike and can be ridden by people other than Ichimonji. When Ichimonji transforms into Masked Rider the switch for the bike is also activated and the bike becomes an off-road bike. The bike is able to handle any kind of terrain and can even ride vertically up walls. New Cyclone *'Maximum Speed': 500 km/h *'Jump Power': 50 m (40 m after alteration) *'Engine': Nuclear Engine, 250 horsepower. *'Designer': Takeshi Hongo, Kazuya Taki, and Tobei Tachibana *'Base Model': Suzuki Hustler TS250III; Honda CB1300 Super Bol D'Or (The First/The Next) The second machine given to Ichimonji by Hongo. New Cyclone has the same abilities as Hongo’s altered Cyclone. In Kamen Rider The First & Kamen Rider the Next, Ichimonji obtains his own bike named the "Cyclone II", like Hongo, Ichimonji rides the Cyclone even in human form or rider form. Notes * The character of Kamen Rider 2 was created when Hiroshi Fujioka suffered a motorcycle accident when doing his own stunts as Kamen Rider. With Fujioka unable to play his role, the show producers chose to create another Kamen Rider, with a different stunt actor for action scenes. * Kamen Rider 2 was also the first Kamen Rider to have a Henshin movement. Most of the Kamen Riders after him follow this trend. Later, Kamen Rider 1 also adopts his own Henshin movement. External links * [http://incolor.inebraska.com/stuart/riders/kr2.htm Kamen Rider 2 at Henshin Hall Of Fame] * [http://www.igadevil.com/KamenRiders/kamenrider2.html Kamen Rider 2 at Igadevil's Kamen Rider Page]